Sparks Fly in the Dark
by mystic2182
Summary: Nathan goes on vacation with the James family. Written as part of a fanfic challenge.Part One of the Trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

PART I

"I still can't believe you ate almost an entire pizza!"

"Hey, I'm a growing boy, I need my food."

"Just as long as you're not growing here." Haley gave his stomach a playful pinch, her giggles bouncing in the night air.

Nathan gave an indignant gasp before wrapping his arm tighter around her shoulders, his fingers playing softly with the collar of her thin sweater, feeling the warmth of her skin beneath it. Haley snuggled in deeper to his side, using the night air as an excuse to be closer, as they walked towards his car. A comforting silence surrounded the two as their shoes made soft plopping sounds against the wet pavement. A late spring rain had washed over the town, while the dense humidity had made tonight's crisp air a welcomed change. They reached Nathan's Mustang quietly, the only sound the distant murmur of people outside the movie theater and he let go of her shoulder to open her door. She always reveled in the way he sought out to do the little things for her. Whether it was opening a car door or ordering a drink for her in a restaurant, Haley loved the feeling of being taken care of, of having someone constantly looking out for her. And it had become so much more than that.

She had fallen in love. She wasn't quite sure when it had happened, where it had all fallen into place during their flourishing relationship, but she could say without a shadow of a doubt, that she loved him. Nathan was hardly the person she had imagined being her first love, but as the days and weeks passed and their bond grew tighter, she couldn't imagine calling anyone else her first love. She felt silly thinking about it, remembering her conversations with both Peyton and Lucas only last week. It had felt good to say she loved Nathan to them, even if at the time she hadn't mustered up the courage to tell Nathan. Lucas had played the protective brother card, as if she didn't have enough of those already, but underneath it all, she knew he was happy for her. Happy that she had been right to take this leap with Nathan, and maybe a little proud that his brother had been the one to make her so happy.

Her conversation with Peyton had been entirely different.

"_Hmmm, the big bad sex issue." _

"_Yeah. I mean, we start making out, and it's great and I totally get into him, and then I just hit this point."_

"_Bet he loves that."_

"_Yeah. I guess I just always thought I'd wait until I fell in love and got married and then I met Nathan, and everything got really confusing. It was never something I had to deal with right away. It was always a few years off. And then all of the sudden-"_

"_It wasn't? Been down that road."_

"_I don't know if I'm ready Peyton."_

"_Or maybe you're just not sure Nathan's the right guy?"_

"_No. I'm, I can safely rule that out. Ah, he, I can't breathe when I'm around him and when I'm not around him I want to be. I'm just, I'm totally in love with him."_

"_Well, then you've gone farther with him than I ever did."_

Sex. Three little letters, one huge leap. A leap she was getting closer to taking every day, if she was being honest with herself. Even just recently she found herself subconsciously finding it harder and harder to tell Nathan to stop in the middle of a heated make-out session. She wanted to keep going, to feel him on top of her, his breath hot on her skin, his skin heated against hers, and it was easy to get lost in the moment, but every time she'd reach a point and make him stop. It had never been an easy thing to say, she could hardly pass it off with a witty remark, but instead it often came out on a breathless moan, which hardly gave her any credibility that it was what she wanted. She still wasn't sure what she wanted, but she knew that a decision was on the horizon, a decision that would change them, and her, forever.

Haley settled into the leather seats as Nathan started the car, the radio clicking on loudly and a raucous rap song blaring. Haley rolled her eyes good-naturedly at Nathan's lack of music sense, and guiltily found herself singing along with the lyrics. If Luke could see her now. She giggled quickly, and earned a curious glance from Nathan.

"What's so funny now?" He gave her the look that told her he knew exactly what she found so funny.

"Nothing. Just appreciating my new found ability to flow." She let loose another round of giggles, which had Nathan shaking his head in mock dismay before laughing along with her.

"You did not just say that." He continued to shake his head.

"Oh I did baby. Pretty soon I'll be referring to your hubcaps as rims and talking about getting some bling." She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

He laughed loudly then, the thought of Haley ever calling her jewelry "bling" obviously too much to comprehend. "God, I love you." He sought out her hand in the dark, intertwining their fingers before settling them on his thigh.

Haley's breath still caught whenever he said he loved her. It had only been a little over a week since their exchange at that fateful bus stop, but she still found herself smiling ridiculously whenever he said it.

"_Nathan, I know I'm driving you crazy." _

"_No, you're not."_

"Do you think that I'm a tease?"

"_Stop it."_

"_Well what do you think?"_

"_I think that you're my girlfriend and I like to spend time with you. Look, I just don't want to push you."_

"_You're not."_

"_But I am. Haley, you got a tattoo for god sakes, and it just freaks me out, a little bit, because obviously this whole thing with us means a lot to you. I just don't want to do anything to pressure you, or drive you away. Even though sometimes I can't help it. Just like I can't help that I fell in love with you. 'Cause I did. I love you, Haley. And it scares me a little bit, but there it is."_

"_Wow, there it is. I love you too."_

It was a big step for them, this declaration of love, even if she had felt he loved her far before he said it, because she knew just how hard it was for Nathan to show emotion. So it had come as a shock that he had said it first. Nathan wasn't usually one for wearing his heart on his sleeve, but in that moment, they both knew how important the words were. They had slowly been building to that moment, and to think it had all come out of yet another discussion about sex, and of course, her new tattoo.

An impulse, a mere moment in her life when she decided to be less like tutor-girl, and more like impulsive, fun-loving girlfriend. She hadn't told anyone, not Lucas or Peyton, and most certainly not Nathan, but instead had kept it to herself and for awhile it had been a guilt-charged rush. She was in love, she was happy and giddy and loving the feel of being in love, and she had wanted a permanent reminder of that feeling. The feeling that anything was possible, that love was as good as the movies made it out to be, full of cheesy moments: long romantic walks, watching sunsets, heated dark moments. Okay, so she and Nathan hardly ever walked anywhere together, and if they did it was hardly romantic, and they had yet to watch a sunset, but those heated dark moments were definitely there. She had come to see that love wasn't those singular moments of perfect colors and places, but rather a series of events, little things that added together to create a relationship.

Nathan pulled the car onto her street, the slick road slapping at the tires, as he rolled to a stop in front of her house. He looked over at her with a menacing grin before leaning over the consul to give her a full kiss. Haley felt her breath rush out in one quick moan all the while angling her head to deepen the kiss. Nathan pressed back just as feverishly, his tongue circling hers, teasing the sensitive skin of lips, his mouth tasting of that almost entire pepperoni pizza he'd eaten with little help from her. It was moments like these that had her rethinking everything, had her wanting to take a leap on the love they had built and follow through on what her body longed to experience. But still something held her back, and even as her body responded to his touch, her mind was clicking through all the reasons she should be stopping him: she was only 16, she wanted to wait till marriage… but then his hand grazed the side of her breast before tightening on her hip and every logical thought rushed out of her head in one quick swish. Haley was living in the moment, relishing the feel of his hands on her, wishing he'd push further to touch skin, wishing she could give him access, all the while moving her arms over the soft cotton of his sweatshirt to feel the heat that radiated off him. This was lust mixing with love; this was complete love, the wanting to share your self completely with someone else, to give them a part of you that no one else could have. There was no doubt that Nathan would be her first, but the time seemed to be moving closer and closer and she felt herself pull away from his lips and turn forward to look out through the windshield.

She could hear his rapid breathing, not outdone by her own, and could feel him pulling back the emotions that had tumbled to the surface. They were silent, the dark quietness settling before she heard his voice low and guilty. "I'm sorry Hales."

It was this part she hated more than anything. His apology. He seemed to believe that whenever she pulled away it was because he had pushed her too far. Couldn't he see it was the exact opposite? She had to pull away because her resolve was slipping and she wasn't sure she was ready for that. Lust and love beat inside her senselessly, wore down her long thought out beliefs until she was constantly second guessing her self imposed "no sex till marriage" rule. She loved him and she wanted to be with him, but a part of her still felt she wasn't ready for that step, to give her self to him completely. But in no way was that his fault, and no matter how many times she tried to tell him that, he didn't seem to get the message. "Nathan, you have no reason to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong." She turned to look at him then, taking in the contrite expression on his face, the worry that clouded his dark blue eyes. She reached out to touch him then, a soothing hand along his jaw line that had him turning into her touch. "I love you, and I want to be with you. I'm just- I'm not ready. And I'm sorry if I'm being unfair to you, I don't mean to be."

He held her hand against his cheek even as she tried to pull it away, moving it to his mouth to place a soft kiss on her palm. "Hales, I love you too. And I'll wait as long as you want, but I can't help feeling guilty that I'm making you second guess something you've believed since you were little."

Haley sighed deeply. How could she not love him for that alone? It was times like these that she wished everyone could see behind the basketball pedigree that he was destined to be, and to the man that he was becoming, the strong, confident, caring man she had fallen in love with. "It was my decision to make in the first place, and it's my decision if I want to change it. I love you. More than I thought possible and I wouldn't take back one second with you." She leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the side of his mouth, keeping her lips close to him as she whispered, "besides, it's a woman's prerogative to change her mind." She pulled back to study his face, giving him a warm smile.

His eyes studied her, searching her face for any signs of distress or pressure before giving her a smile in return. "I guess I better get you in your house before I do something I'll really need to apologize for." He kissed her quickly before throwing open his door and bounding over to open hers. She took the hand he offered, using it as leverage to pull herself up against him to place a soft kiss on the corner of his jaw. Pulling back she gave him a quick flash of grin before she pulled him up the walk way to her front door. The soft glow of the porch light illuminated them both, creating a serene setting. Every night it seemed harder and harder to leave him, all she wanted was to stay with him, be with him, even if it was just to sleep. To feel him beside her all night. She knew how wonderful that was, feeling his warm body beside hers all night as they lay huddled in her bed, and once again she found herself thanking Tim for throwing a non stop party in Nathan's apartment. It was the only time she could imagine herself thanking Tim for anything.

Haley felt his warm hands sliding up her back, running tiny circles through the soft cotton of her sweater, and she shivered visibly. This was the feeling she had always hoped love would be. The want, the need, the passion and the love, all mixing into one beautiful feeling. How had she lived so long without it? How could she deny herself this any longer? She felt her resolve dip a little lower as she turned to meet his eyes, noting the playful wink he sent her. Nathan Scott knew all too well the affect he had on her. Wanting to wipe that smirk of his mouth, but above all else, wanting to feel his lips on hers again, Haley raised herself up on her tiptoes and pulled him into a searing kiss. She had long since lost the nervous and shy girl, and instead had learned to take and show initiative, and as she felt him respond by nipping at her lower lip with his teeth, he clearly wasn't protesting to this side of her.

The sudden rush of sound and light from the now open front door had them both pulling away to blink at the interruption.

"Oh lord, you two nearly gave me a heart attack." Marion glanced back and forth at the two and the noted the crimson that was spreading across Haley's cheeks. "So," she settled her gaze on Nathan, "you must be Nathan. I'm Marion. Haley's mom's best friend," she shook his hand sweetly, "I've heard Haley just gushing about you for weeks, and I can see why. Handsome devil aren't you?" She sent him a wide grin and playful wink, ignoring Haley's audible groan.

"Uh thank you." Nathan, for once, seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Good to see our little Haley has excellent taste in boyfriends. So now," she leaned in conspiratorily, "have you met Jimmy and Lydia?"

Nathan could only shake his head no. Was this lady for real?

"No? Well then let me tell you, you are in for-" she paused as Lydia joined them in the doorway.

"What are you telling this boy Marion?" She sent Nathan a warm smile before turning back to Marion. "Weren't you going home?"

"Yeah, yeah, I expect full details later." Marion sent them all a quick wave and made her way across the street to her own house.

"Nathan, I assume. It's so nice to finally meet you." Lydia gave him a quick hug, startling him as he glanced at Haley's still reddened expression.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. James."

"I was beginning to think you didn't exist." She smiled at Haley, pulling her into her side. "I had just figured that Haley made you up so I'd leave her alone. But here you are. Jimmy!" She yelled into the open doorway and Nathan could hear a muffled response. "Come on out on the porch and meet Nathan. He doesn't seem to be imaginary." Haley groaned loudly from under her mom's arm and sent him an apologetic look.

"What do you mean he's not imaginary? I could have sworn Haley had an invisible boyfriend." Jimmy James appeared in the doorway, his face alight with a large grin, in his hand the television remote. "Nathan. Good to meet you. It's been a long time coming."

"Yes sir. Nice to meet you too."

"Mom, Dad, Nathan was just dropping me off. So, Nathan, thank you for tonight, I'll call you later." Haley finally spoke up, trying to usher him back down the walkway.

"Haley James, you stop being so rude. We're not going to embarrass you, are we Jimmy?"

"Of course not." Jimmy stepped out onto the porch. "Now Nathan, did Haley ever tell you about the time she got a pea stuck in her nose?"

"Dad!" Haley's shriek had Nathan laughing, even as Jimmy tried to continue with the story.

"She was about five years old and I told her she had to eat five peas because that's how old she was, and she-" Haley clamped her hand over her father's mouth, even as he continued to muffle through the story.

Lydia laughed as she watched her husband try and pry Haley's hand from his mouth, and took the opportunity to speak to Nathan. "We're so glad we got to meet you, but I wish we could get to know you better. How about you come over for dinner tomorrow night? We'd love to meet the man who has Haley all up in knots."

Haley broke her hold on her father at her mom's words. "Mom!"

"Haleybub, it's true. No use in denying it. So what do you say Nathan? Dinner tomorrow?"

At that moment with both Lydia and Jimmy grinning at him, and Haley watching him with careful eyes, he couldn't agree fast enough. He had known Haley must have had great parents, but it seemed he hadn't quite given them the credit they deserved. And if only 5 minutes with them was this entertaining, a whole dinner was going to be quite something. "I'd love to Mrs. James." He gave her a sincere smile.

"Wonderful. Okay Jimmy we better let the two love birds say goodbye properly." She brushed past Haley, pulling Jimmy through the door and shutting it quickly behind them.

Nathan looked at Haley then, watching as she seemed to study the porch. "I'm so sorry Nathan."

Nathan's forehead crinkled in confusion. "Sorry? For what?"

She met his eyes then. "For what? For them! That ambush you just had to endure." She threw her arms out, exasperated.

"I like them Haley, there's no reason to apologize. They seem cool, and I'm glad I finally got to meet them. You're important to me, which means making a good first impression with them is important. And I can already tell your mom's friend loves me, and I mean, who wouldn't. So don't worry about it, I like them already." Nathan pulled her into him, nestling her tightly in his arms.

"Well I'm still sorry, that wasn't how I'd planned it would go." Her words were muffled into his chest as she snuggled deeper.

"Hey," he spoke softly, his words raising her head to look him in the eye, he kissed her softly, "if they are half as great as you, I'll love them too. Don't worry so much." He kissed her again, before pulling back to walk to his car.

There she stood in front of him, in a simple sweater, looking more beautiful than he could remember. She was it, they were it, and he could feel the importance of what they were building, of what continued to grow as they fell deeper in love. He gave her a wide smile then and playfully pulled on a lock of hair. "I'll see you at school. I love you." He saw the words register across her face, the quick smile they brought to her lips, the bashful glance.

"I love you too." She stepped forward to give him one last kiss before pushing open her front door and giving him a quick wave as he walked backwards down the path to his car.

Nathan felt himself soar as he walked quickly in the brisk air towards his car, his step a little lighter than normal. They were good, he and Haley, and for once in his life Nathan felt like he was doing what truly made him happy.

Throwing open his car door he was startled by the voice that permeated the night air, "Goodnight Nathan!" He glanced towards the house and saw Marion's figure on her porch, her hand raised in a wave, a wicked grin on her face.

Nathan chuckled loudly before returning the wave. "Good night Marion. Nice to meet you."

He could hear her talking to herself as he closed his car door, "That sure is a handsome young man; Haley's got herself a keeper." For that alone he had to smile.


	2. Chapter 2

PART II

"It was so embarrassing." Haley said for what seemed to be the hundredth time. "I mean, there we were, saying goodnight, and then suddenly my parents and my mom's best friend are there." She shook her head ruefully.

"Hales, I doubt it was as bad as you think." Peyton gave her a sympathetic smile as they sat in study hall.

"Trust me, it was. Nathan probably thinks my parents are freaks, and therefore I'm a freak, and really, who would want to date a freak." Her words began to rush together as she became more agitated, completely ignoring the glare Peyton was giving her.

"Now you're just being dramatic. Look, Nathan loves you, which means he wants your parents to like him. If anyone should be worried, it should be him. And I'm willing to bet my entire record collection he's not." She gave Haley a knowing look.

Haley took a deep breath and thought it over. "You're probably right. He did seem relatively easy-going about the whole thing last night. I mean, he even said he liked my parents. And I don't think he'd lie about that, do you? No, he wouldn't. But I can't help but worry about dinner tonight. We survived a five minute meeting, but an entire dinner? Trust me when I say that my parents cannot be normal for an entire meal."

"You do know who Nathan's parents are, right? I mean look at who he has to base parents on. There's no way you should be worried. If anything, you should be excited because Nathan's going to see what a great family really is." Peyton continued drawing, her attention drifting from Haley's earlier freak-out. "Besides, I'd be worried that my parents didn't like Nathan, not the other way around."

"Normally I'd agree with you, but did I mention that my mom's best friend basically called Nathan hot and said I had good taste. The least of my worries are my parents liking Nathan. My parents like pretty much everyone, I mean Taylor brought home some interesting characters."

"Taylor?" Peyton glanced up then, her eyes alight with question.

"My older sister. The black sheep of the family, if you could say we had one. Basically she's a wild child with an interesting taste in boyfriends. I mean, Pey, you should have seen some of the guys she'd bring home. I could hear my parents wincing from upstairs, yet they always managed to find something redeemable about the guy. I used to think they were gullible, but I realized they were doing it for her. They wanted to show Taylor that she had their support no matter what, even if they didn't always agree with her." Haley stopped to think, her eyes turning thoughtful. "It didn't stop them from telling her they thought she deserved better, but they never made it seem as if they were judging. You know, I don't think I ever really understood how great that is until now."

"Well from what it sounds like, tonight will go wonderfully. Nathan will like your parents, and your parents will like Nathan. So stop worrying." She returned to her drawing, effectively cutting the conversation.

"Yeah, stop worrying." Easier said than done.

"So I heard you met Jimmy and Lydia last night?" Lucas spoke as they changed for basketball practice.

"And Marion." Nathan smirked.

"Yeah, Marion's quite the character." Lucas shook his head laughing. "So what did you think of everyone?"

Slamming his locker shut, Nathan turned to focus on Lucas. "They seem like cool people. Very fun and quirky, you can definitely see where Haley gets it. I'm going over there for dinner tonight."

"Yeah, Hales told me. She wouldn't stop rambling all day long. If it wasn't to recount how 'embarrassing' last night was; it was to tell me she was certain you were going to hate her parents. I still don't understand how she thinks anyone can hate Lydia and Jimmy." He shook his head thoughtfully.

"She's really worried I won't like them?" Nathan narrowed his eyes, irritated. "Why would she be worrying about that?"

"I don't know man, but you know Haley, she likes to worry. I'm sure she's just nervous because you're the first boyfriend she's brought home. She just wants them to like you as much as she does. Don't worry about it." Lucas hit him on the shoulder before throwing open the locker room door and stepping out into the hallway.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Hey, should I be worried at all? I mean, this is like a trial to see if I'm good enough for their daughter." Nathan stopped, his face growing somber.

"Nah, man, you're good. Haley likes you, so Jimmy and Lydia definitely will."

"You're right. Besides, Marion loves me. She said I was a handsome devil." Nathan smirked before following Lucas into the hallway.

"Well she got the devil part right at least. You can't fault her on losing her eyesight." Lucas laughed loudly as Nathan slugged him in the shoulder before joining him in laughter.

"Nathan?" Haley's timid voice came from behind them, breaking the brotherly banter.

"Hey honey, what's up?" Nathan moved to stand in front of her, leaning down automatically to press his lips to hers.

"I'll see you inside Nate. Bye Hales." Lucas turned abruptly, opening the gym doors.

"I still can't get over seeing you guys acting brotherly." Haley's voice was nostalgic.

"Yeah we're a regular Hallmark moment." Nathan gave her a smirk. "So what's going on, I heard you've been freaking out all day long." His face changed quickly, the concern he felt for her written plainly across his handsome features.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just really want tonight to go well. And I'm still so embarrassed at the way you had to meet my parents. It didn't go at all like I had envisioned it."

Nathan reached down to wrap his arms around her waist. "I think it went well Hales, and tonight will go even better. You have nothing to worry about." He kissed her again softly, feeling her lips grow pliant under his.

"I know, I know." She gave him a shaky smile. "I shouldn't keep you any longer, I just wanted to say hi." She raised on her toes to kiss him soundly before breaking out of his hold. "So I'll see you tonight?" She looked at him nervously.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Hales." Nathan gave her one last smile and a quick wink before moving in the gym doors to Whitey's yells.

"Nice of you to join us Superstar! Ten laps!"

Nathan gave his appearance one last glance as he walked the steps up to Haley's porch. He had decided to dress casually, figuring they were only eating dinner at home, and the last thing he wanted was to be uncomfortable throughout dinner. He had chosen his blue polo that Haley had told him more than once she loved, and of course, jeans.

What he hadn't expected was to be nervous. It wasn't that he found Lydia and Jimmy particularly intimidating and he certainly didn't worry about whether or not his own charm would come through, but somewhere in the middle of basketball practice it had hit him. This was big. This dinner was important. He loved Haley, and because he loved her, he wanted the dinner to go well. Hell, better than well, he wanted it to be perfect; for no other reason than to make her happy.

When had he become such a sap? It was only a few months ago that he would have spent his evenings alternating between fighting with Peyton and getting drunk with Tim, and now here he was, meeting parents and being in love. It certainly was an abrupt change, but the thought of being without Haley made it an obvious change. When it all came down to it, no matter how many times the team ribbed him for being "whipped," he was in love, and he didn't care how whipped that made him. He'd gladly do anything to see Haley smile.

Pausing briefly on the porch Nathan collected his thoughts, squaring his shoulders to the door before raising a hand to knock. He had barely pulled his hand back before the door came swinging open, a flushed Haley in front of him.

"Hey!" She was breathless, and he briefly wondered if she had spotted him from her room and ran to try to get to the door before he could knock.

"Hey." He gave her a comforting smile, showing her he was still calm, whether or not that was actually true. His eyes gave her a quick scan, taking in her floral print skirt and light blue sweater. "You look good."

She blushed briefly, as she still often did when he paid her a compliment. "Thanks." She leaned over to give him a kiss, rubbing her cherry flavored lips against his.

"Mmm, and you taste good too." Nathan wrapped an arm around her waist when she tried to pull away. He gave her lips another kiss, pausing to lick at them lightly with the tip of his tongue.

"Nathan." She quietly admonished. "My parents are waiting for us so we can go."

"Go? Where are we going? I thought we were having dinner here." Nathan's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Well we were going to, but my mom decided she didn't want to cook, so we're going out to eat instead." Haley seemed happy about this fact, the earlier concern apparently gone.

"Oh okay." Nathan looked over Haley's shoulder into the open doorway. "So can I come in or do I have to stay on the porch?"

"Oh, sorry." Haley giggled. She pushed the door open further and pulled him inside the entry way, before turning to yell into the kitchen. "Mom! Dad! Nathan's here."

"Alright Bub, we're coming. No need to shriek." Lydia wandered in from the kitchen with Jimmy following closely behind. Her eyes settled on Nathan. "Hello Nathan, don't you look handsome." She gave him a wide smile.

"Thank you ma'am." Nathan stuffed his hands in his pockets, not sure of how to continue the small talk. He had never been good at idle chit chat, but would rather get to the point of conversations. Maybe this was why he'd never sat down for a chat with Larry Sawyer in all the time he had dated Peyton, or why he could barely make conversation with his own parents without leaning on basketball as a source.

"So we ready to go? I'm sorry about not letting you know we were going out to eat Nathan, but it just seemed easier. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, not at all Mrs. James."

"Okay enough of the small talk, let's eat. I'm starving." Jimmy declared before walking out the front door, all but expecting them to follow him.

"Where are we going to eat Dad?" Haley spoke up finally, linking her hand with Nathan's and pulling him to her family's station wagon.

"Plateau." Jimmy spoke quickly, all but rushing to the car and shutting the driver's side door.

"Dad! No!" Haley squealed and pulled Nathan faster towards the car.

"What's Plateau Hales?" Nathan quizzed as he opened the back door for her, noticing the glare she was giving her father, which he was desperately trying to pretend not to notice.

It was Lydia that answered Nathan first as she joined them, "Plateau's a karaoke bar." She turned to give Haley and Nathan a wicked grin. "How's your voice tonight Nathan?"

"Uh…" Nathan felt his palms begin to sweat.

"Better decide which song you plan on singing now." Lydia threw him a wink as Jimmy pulled out of the driveway with a burst of speed.

"Mom!" Haley was clearly upset enough for the both of them.

"Don't worry Nathan, we wouldn't ambush you like that. No serenade this time, but next time we expect a production." Jimmy joked.

Having never been in a karaoke bar, Nathan really had no idea what to expect. But what his mind had conjured was nothing in comparison to the lavish setting of Plateau. From the outside it would simply be viewed as a very nice restaurant, if not for the large stage and television screen promoting the lyrics to a Madonna song as a badly out of tune woman told everyone she was "keeping her baby."

Haley had been silent for the remainder of the car ride, whether from embarrassment or anger, Nathan wasn't sure, but either way, it had been a tense drive over. She had kept her hand laced together with his, but every once and awhile he would feel her fingers tense. She seemed to be taking the news of a karaoke bar a lot worse than he was, which only made him wonder why. He knew for a fact she had an amazing voice, why not use a place like a karaoke bar to show everyone what she could do. Nathan didn't understand Haley's obvious discomfort in showcasing her talent, when it had been ingrained in him since birth to do the very opposite.

He glanced around now at their surroundings, as they were led to a booth table of to the side of the stage, in prime view of any performance at the request of Jimmy. When Nathan had slipped his hand through Haley's, he found her skin cold. She definitely was freaking out about being at the karaoke bar.

Sliding into the booth next to her, Nathan settled into the plush seat, suddenly feeling self conscious of being in such close proximity of Lydia and Jimmy. What would they talk about? Could they really carry on a conversation for an entire dinner? Nathan glanced over at the much paler Haley. He had never seen her like this before. It was obvious that her family had been here before, and there seemed to be a story behind Haley's pale complexion and nervous jitters.

"You've never been here then, Nathan?" Jimmy asked pleasantly, smiling across the table at him.

"No, I've never even heard of it. Do you guys come here a lot?" Nathan glanced at Haley, hoping to illicit some conversation from her, but it was Jimmy that responded.

"Oh, every once and awhile. Usually we come when the whole family's home, but we knew we had to bring you here tonight. You haven't met Haley until you've heard her sing." Jimmy gave Haley a playful wink as her head shot up from behind her menu.

"Well I've already heard her sing, sir." Nathan spoke up for her then, hoping to ease her discomfort.

"Really? Haleybub must really like you. What did she sing then?" Jimmy's smile was contagious.

"It was Sarah MacLachlan." Haley finally spoke up from beside Nathan, the color returning to her cheeks.

"I sort of pressured her into it."

"No, I did it to make you feel better." Haley reached her hand over to grab his. Her eyes sending him a silent thank you.

"Well look at our girl. Jimmy, she's really coming out of her shell." Lydia leaned over, "You know it took us years to get her to sing in front of us, and even now she hardly ever will. But here," she waved her hand to the stage where an older gentleman was singing about 'all the girls he'd loved before,' "she always was a different Haley. I guess we wanted to share that with you."

"Mom." Haley groaned.

"Haley, you have a talent, and if you've found someone who can see that, then all the better. And Nathan, if you can sing too, then there'd be no stopping you two as a duo. I see matching outfits and perfectly choreographed dance routines in your future." She laughed loudly as Nathan shook his head, laughing.

The waitress interrupted the conversation to take their orders and inform them that a new round of karaoke would be starting in fifteen minutes, so all song requests were needed as soon as possible.

Pulling out the song catalog, Jimmy placed it in the middle of the table. "Okay Hales, what's it going to be?" Flipping through the numerous pages he made light of some of the funnier choices. "How about _A Spoonful of Sugar_? Or what about, _Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious?_" Noticing the blank stares, he quickly quipped, "Okay, fine no Mary Poppins. But Julie Andrews is a legend."

Haley quickly seemed to regain her usually playfulness. "I don't doubt that she is Dad, but I really don't want to sing a song that is normally sung with cartoon penguins." Nathan laughed loudly beside her.

"Oh, Hales, they have that song you sang for me." Nathan pointed out the Sarah MacLachlan song.

"No." Lydia spoke up. "No repeats. That's a James tradition. New visit, new song."

"Okay. That seems fair." Nathan turned to Haley. "So what are you thinking?"

"How about _I Need a Girl Part Two?_" Jimmy spoke up again. "P. Diddy. Puffy. Puff Daddy. He invented the remix you know? And Nathan, you could be Haley's Usher." Nathan and Haley erupted in laughter as Jimmy tried to keep a straight face.

"C'mon Hales, what are you going to sing?"

Haley looked at him then, mischief alight in her eyes. "I think I'm going to let it be a surprise." She concealed the slip she had written her choice on, handing it quickly to a passing waitress before turning to throw Nathan a smirk.

Their meals arrived then, effectively cutting off any rebuttal Nathan was planning on giving, and they found themselves glued to the stage, watching as person after person embarrassed themselves onstage. It wasn't long before Haley's name was called.

"Please welcome to the stage, Haley!" The DJ announced from the stage, and their table erupted in clapping and hollering. Shaking her head at her parents and giving Nathan a playful pinch, she slid past him to saunter up onto the stage.

Nathan could barely remember a time when he found her more enchanting, more gorgeous than that moment. Her face was rosy from the slight embarrassment that seemed to have resettled around her, her hands clutching nervously at the microphone as the opening chords to a familiar tune surrounded them all. Nathan smiled then, grinning broadly as recognition flooded into his ears, and he saw her mouth break out in a similar grin.

"_Welcome to the planet…_

_Welcome to existence…_

_Everyone's here,_

_Everyone's watching you now_

_Everybody waits for you now_

_What happens next?"_

Haley had been playing the song for weeks. It seemed to be on a constant repeat in their daily life, whether they were in her room, his car, his apartment, that song followed them everywhere. She had declared it their song after she first heard it as he sat through the overly sappy _A Walk to Remember_. He had originally agreed to see the movie thinking he'd at least have Mandy Moore to distract him, after all she was hot; he could live through the romantic movie. He had been delivered a rude awakening when he first saw her in that ugly floral dress. Sure, she had her moments of hotness, the white dress to be specific, but overall, she'd really dressed the part of the dowdy preacher's daughter. Not to mention he'd had to listen to Haley ooh and ah over Shane West every two seconds.

But Haley had decided the song perfectly described them. Nathan was still unclear on what it was exactly she thought fit them so well, but the one time he'd asked, she had rambled on and on about their first kiss and how it was like they were daring each other to take a chance on love, especially in her case after he'd been such a jackass the night before. Nathan hadn't needed to relive that night yet again.

"_I dare you to move_

_I dare you lift yourself up off the floor_

_I dare you to move_

_Like today never happened_

_Today never happened before…"_

She was grinning at him now. The smile glowing from ear to ear as her melodic voice brought a new meaning to the song for him. He'd never heard it through her perspective, seen how special it was to her, had only seen it as the song that seemed to be the soundtrack to their relationship. He couldn't break eye contact with her, her whole presence completely enrapturing, and he was sure everyone in the room could tell how in love with this girl he was.

"_Welcome to the fallout_

_Welcome to resistance_

_The tension is here_

_Between who you are and who you could be_

_Between how it is and how it should be…"_

It was like the lyrics were suddenly taking on a different perspective. He'd heard this song countless times, knew the lyrics as effortlessly as Haley, but yet they had never meant more than they did in this moment. He saw the connection to them in the words, and his mind drifted to that first kiss when he'd completely put himself on the line in hopes of earning a chance with the most complex and dynamic girl he'd ever met. In those few seconds as he mustered the courage to kiss her, he'd felt his life shift, felt the importance of the moment hold and wait. It had been the turning point in Nathan Scott, the man, and definitely in becoming who he was sure he could become. Haley had known, from that moment; that he was worth it, he was worth the risk, and she had dared to move. The power of the lyrics hit him full force and Haley gave him a knowing wink.

"_Maybe redemption has stories to tell_

_Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell_

_Where can you run to escape from yourself_

_Where you gonna go?  
Where you gonna go?  
Salvation is here."_

He had gone to her; countless times. And he continued to, she was his one constant, his one true thing. God, how he loved her.

Nathan was shaken from his fog by the applause that broke out around the restaurant as the song came to a close and Haley gave a sweet smile. Nathan found himself clapping the loudest, his happiness for her and them, brimming over the sides of his heart.

Lydia and Jimmy stood up and clapped, with Lydia letting loose a piercing whistle as Haley made her way back to their table. Lydia threw her arms open wide, pulling Haley into a tight hug. "That is the best I have ever heard you sing, Bub. You were wonderful." Haley gave him a wink over her shoulder before moving to sit beside him again.

"Thanks Mom. That was fun." She smiled sheepishly then.

"Did Haley Anne James just admit to having fun singing in public? Jimmy we have to mark this historic day down." Lydia grinned.

"Yeah, I admit it, it wasn't completely horrible."

"You were great Hales." Nathan threw his arm over her shoulder, wanting to feel her next to him, wishing briefly that they were alone.

The DJ came to the microphone again, ready to announce the next singer. "Thank you for that wonderful performance. Now our next song is a classic, so let's hear it for Jimmy!" Nathan's head swung to Jimmy's face, taking in the smirk as he gave Lydia's shoulder a squeeze.

"I thought we should show Nathan where exactly you get your talent." Jimmy grinned at Haley, and Nathan saw her beam at him in return.

Nathan turned to Haley, whispering, "Your dad sings?"

She turned into his shoulder, "Oh yeah. He's good too."

Lydia joined their conversation, her eyes never leaving the stage, "She definitely didn't get her musical ability from me."

The classic opening chords to _American Pie_ filled the room and the crowd broke out in applause and sat back for ten minutes of good old fashioned rock 'n roll.

"You were wonderful Dad." Haley couldn't stop gushing about Jimmy's performance.

"You really were Mr. James." Nathan had never met a more enigmatic person than Jimmy James, and the more time he spent with him, the more he liked him. Him and Lydia both.

"Thank you Nathan. I had to show my daughter just how it's done, of course."

Haley laughed good-naturedly, all her earlier concern erased completely. Nathan settled back into the booth, enjoying his time with the James'.

"Nathan, there was another reason we wanted to have dinner with you." Jimmy's face turned serious.

Nathan braced himself for the talk he was sure was about to follow. This was the part of the evening when they would ask about his intentions, how he felt about their daughter. He started to prepare a response in his head, almost missing that Jimmy was asking him a question.

"What are your plans for the first week of summer?"

"Excuse me?" Nathan's eyebrows knitted together again in confusion.

"Well you see Nathan, every year we go to Myrtle Beach for a week long vacation. The rest of the kids come and we have a big old family reunion at the beach. I'm asking if you're busy, or if you'd like to come with us." Jimmy smiled at Lydia before smiling again at Nathan.

"Really, sir?" Nathan looked incredulously at Haley, who seemed just as shocked by the invitation.

"Of course. Lydia and I wanted to get to know you, and we can tell you're a hotdog, but you'd better not try to hurt her, Frank Furter." Taking in Nathan's confused stare and Haley's loud groan, he moved on past his joke. "We wanted to see how well you'd mesh with our family before extending the invite, that's why we didn't even mention it to Haley. But every year we go, and Haley usually ends up staying inside with a book. I'm counting on you to make sure that tradition is broken. So what do you say?"

Nathan's face broke out in a full grin. "What do I need to bring?"


	3. Chapter 3

PART III

"So how much should I pack?" Nathan threw some jeans into the open duffel bag on his bed where Haley sat perched behind it.

"Well we're only going to be gone for a week, so I don't think you'll need that much. We do go out to dinner at a nice restaurant at least once, so you might want to bring your black pants. But other than that it's mostly a jeans and shorts kind of week." Haley settled back into the lush pillows on his bed, sniffing at his cologne that hung on the sheets.

"Okay." Nathan walked back over to his dresser, pulling out a variety of tee shirts and cargo shorts. He hadn't expected to be nervous at the idea of going on vacation with Haley's family, but as the week moved on he had found himself more and more anxious at the upcoming week. Lucas hadn't helped matters at all with their conversation over a game of one on one.

"_The James' invited you to Myrtle Beach?" Lucas' voice was laced with surprise._

"_Yeah, so what?" Nathan shrugged as he dribbled slowly, moving into position to take a shot, a slow arcing throw._

_Lucas shrugged, "It's nothing, um, it's just they don't usually invite anyone with them. Normally it's family only."_

_Nathan stopped to look at Lucas fully, "Are you saying you've never even been?"_

"_Nope. Haley always told me it was family only, and from what her sisters have told me you pretty much only get invited if you marry into the family." Noticing the panic that seemed to sweep across Nathan's features, Lucas fought a laugh that threatened to burst out. "I'm not saying Lydia and Jimmy are planning a beach side wedding for the two of you anytime soon, I just meant it as you should take it as a good sign that they already like you enough to want to include you."_

_Nathan felt the color return to his face. "Oh well, yeah. I guess that is good." He paused briefly, "So you really think this is a good thing?"_

"_Oh yeah, definitely. You couldn't ask for better news. One word of advice though: avoid Taylor." _

"_Taylor? Who's Taylor?" Nathan had visions of some large over-protective brother._

_Lucas winced involuntarily, "Haley's older sister. A bit of a wild child. Haley's really insecure when it comes to her. Just keep an eye out for her. There's nothing Taylor likes more than upsetting Haley."  
_

_Nathan's eyebrows furrowed, "Then I know I won't like her. Lydia and Jimmy actually put up with that?"_

"Well as much as they hate it, they love Taylor just as much as they love Haley, even if she has her issues. Doesn't stop them from telling her when she's wrong." Lucas stole the ball out of Nathan's hands, "Now are we going to play or are we going to chat?"

He kept replaying that damn conversation in his head, night after night. And now, the night before they were set to leave and he had reached an all time anxious high. He'd never been one to worry about things, they had always just fallen into place for him, but this upcoming week had him worried. He was going to be there, with them, for a week and he wanted them to like him. No, he wanted them to love him. And their approval of him meant everything.

And Taylor, well that was simply another thing he was regretting. Having to deal with Haley's disturbed older sister. When he had asked Haley about her briefly after Lucas's mentioning of her, the results hadn't been pleasant. If the rambling and nervous behavior was any indication it was clear that Haley was highly insecure of her older sister.

Nathan pulled his board shorts out of his dresser and turned to throw them on the bed, before his eye caught Haley's. She was sitting there, completely dwarfed by the largeness of his bed, surrounded by the variety of clothes he'd thrown in his packing haste. She smiled at him, a sweet simple smile as she hummed along with the stereo he had playing in the living room.

It was moments like this, lazy afternoons that faded into evenings that made their relationship so strong. He had never felt so comfortable, so at ease with anyone in his life, and it seemed to grow each day. He found himself grinning at her as she twirled a strand of hair around her forefinger, a smirk on her lips.

"So are you excited to be going?" Haley seemed anxious for his response.

"Yeah, I am. It's been a long time since I've been on a vacation I'm actually looking forward to. Usually it's all about scoping out a college team or meeting a scout. This time it's purely just vacation. And I'm glad it's with you." He leaned over, placing a soft kiss on her mouth, feeling her grab at his shirt and pull him towards her.

He hovered above her, using his knees as leverage as she dragged him down with her across his bed. More and more Haley was becoming the instigator of their make-out sessions and Nathan couldn't be happier with the results. He lost himself in the sensations as Haley moved her mouth from his to lick gently at the sensitive skin of his neck. She pulled again at his shirt, this time bringing his body down onto hers.

Haley reveled in feeling his weight on her, his warmth surrounding her. She felt his hands wander through her hair, pulling at the soft tresses before fingering the strap of her tank top, caressing the soft skin of her shoulder. She kissed him again, enjoying the feel of his slightly rough hands on her, the way he touched her as if she might break, as if she might disappear from under him. Haley blinked open her eyes, roaming over the classic features of his face, his soft expression. God she loved him so much. This was love, this was passion. It was moments like this, feeling his heartbeat against her fingertips, his breath warm against her skin. She felt his hands wander lower, pushing up at the material of her tank top, his fingers barely skimming over the planes of her stomach. Haley lost herself in his touch, feeling a shudder build up inside her as he continued to stroke the skin, his mouth moving to bite lightly at her ear. Haley gripped at Nathan's back, wanting to feel his skin heated beneath her palms, pushing his t-shirt up and over his head.

Nathan paused then, as he always did, giving her time to gauge her senses she had come to realize, before moving back to take her mouth in an intense kiss. It was kisses like these, the ones that seemed to take on a life of their own that had her mind jumbled and questioning.

She didn't want to think now, only wanted to feel, feel Nathan against her, feel the emotions he stirred tighten in her belly. Rising up she pressed her mouth to his, circling her tongue around his, feeling his breath hitch. She loved that she could make him feel this, feel what she could feel boiling within her.

"Ha-les." Her name came out on a moan, Nathan's voice low and rough.

She kissed him again, wanting to feel her name on his lips. His weight pressed her into the bed, the long lines of his body against hers. Her breath came faster as his hand moved over her chest, flicking lightly at the sensitive skin of her nipple. She moaned loudly when he cupped her, arching herself up into his palm, wanting to feel more, feel the ball in her stomach tighten and then release.

"Nathan." The words came out louder than she had intended, all but shaking her mind into doubt yet again, her lips halting in their caress of his neck. Nathan's hands continued to squeeze at her chest, while his mouth dipped low to place soft kisses along her collar bone. He seemed to feel her mind click back into place as his hands stilled and he raised his head to look her in the eye.

"I'm sorry." He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. "God, I'm sorry Hales." He pushed himself up off her and Haley shuddered at the sudden loss of contact.

She looked over at him; saw the way he sat hunched over, his elbows resting on his thighs as he struggled to take in deep breaths. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one who should be sorry." She moved over, sitting next to him her body pressed against his side. She could feel the muscles of his back contract as he struggled to reign in the emotions he was feeling.

Haley knew this was the time to talk about it. No longer could she sweep all her emotions under the rug. Nathan deserved to know what she was feeling, and they were long due for this talk.

"I love you. You know that right?" Haley paused, willing him to look at her. He met her eyes, gave her a slight nod. "I want to be with you, more than you know. God, so much more than you know." She laughed then, an ironic laugh.

Nathan reached over, threaded his fingers through hers, giving her hand a slight squeeze of reassurance. "I love you too."

"I know that, and that's not even what I'm worried about. I wish I could tell you that I knew for sure what I'm feeling, but I don't. Everyday it changes, something inside me shifts and I feel my emotions pulling me in a direction I didn't think would come so soon. Sometimes I don't know how to deal with everything I feel for you." She faltered then, feeling the warmth of his palm against hers.

"Its okay Haley, I understand. You're not ready." He looked off, his eyes focusing on the wall in front of them.

"That's not entirely true." She kept her eyes lowered as his head swung around to gaze at her face, trying to read her expression.

He lifted her chin with one finger, willing her to look at him. "What's going on Hales?" His tone was sincere, the words soft.

"I just, I want to be with you. All the time. When I'm not with you, I wish I was. And I never expected to feel this much so soon. I mean, I got a tattoo for god sakes." He chuckled then as her face softened.

"Ha ha."

"No, but I'm serious. I love you, so much. More than you know, and that scares me, because every emotion I feel for you seems to be growing. I don't think there are words to describe what I feel when I'm with you. And I'm constantly worrying that you'll realize I'm not everything you thought I was, or some other girl will catch your eye. And I hate feeling that, I hate doubting us, but I do. I can't help it."

"Unbelievable." Haley's head snapped up at the quiet disbelief in his voice.

"What?"

"Do you really think that little of me?" His voice was unbearably even. "You really think that even though I'm in love with you, just because you're not ready to sleep with me, I'm going to cheat on you?"

"No. Nathan, that's not what I meant at all. I don't think you'll cheat on me, and I'm sorry if that's how it sounded. I just meant I don't know what I'd do if something were to ever happen to us. I need you." Haley rested her head on his shoulder, rubbing the tense muscles of his arm. "I love you. And each day I want you more than the next. Believe me."

"I know you do. I didn't mean to attack. I just couldn't stand it if you ever thought that about me; thought that I could do anything to hurt you like that. I love you too much." He faced her then, his lips moving to kiss her ear, her cheek, the softness of her lips.

"I know you couldn't. But more importantly, wouldn't. You're a good man Nathan. And I love everything about you. I love that you're willing to wait for me." She kissed him soundly on the lips. "The patience you've shown only makes me want you more. You have no idea how hard it is to stop."

"Oh I think I do. I think I could write a book on how hard it is to stop." Haley giggled in his ear. "So tell me about this beach house." He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her back against the pillows.

"It's really beautiful. It's an old house, Victorian, and it is a couple blocks from the beach. There's usually a ton of people down at the beach. I don't usually spend a whole lot of time down there, but I think that you could help me change that."

"I'll make it my duty to get you on that beach. We are both going to have great tans when the week is over. Now what about family? Who all is going to be there?"

Haley settled into the nook under his arm, her hands fingering the seam of his t-shirt. "Well my mom and dad obviously. And then my older sister Taylor will swing in to do as much damage as possible. My oldest brother Mark and his wife Carrie rent a house down the beach from us now that they have Drew and Lizzie. My oldest sister Quinn was supposed to come this year, but she had a last minute deadline at the Chronicle, so she just called my mom today to say sorry. My brother Ryan says he's coming, but he's such a flake he'll probably skip it. And then I expect Janie and Tommy will make it down for at least the weekend."

"Okay, that's a lot of people. You know you'll have to refresh my memory again before I meet them. Now about Mark, Ryan and Tommy, are they overprotective?"

"Not Mark, he's far too laid back, but Ryan, did I mention he plays hockey?" She grinned at Nathan's wide eyes. "Yeah he plays forward for Michigan. He's really good. Dad swears my brother must have been switched at birth to have such athletic ability. All the rest of us can barely throw a ball, which you are well aware of. But don't worry I doubt he'll even show up. So you should be safe."

"Oh you do, do you? Well then." Nathan tickled at Haley's side, causing her to erupt in giggles.

"As long as he doesn't have his hockey stick, I'm sure you can take him." Haley squealed again as Nathan's hands dipped lower, pinching at her sides.

"Thank you for the confidence. It's overwhelming really."

"Aww honey, I love you."

Nathan smiled warmly. "I love you too. Now help me pack, lady." Nathan released her, pushing her toward the clothes that lay strewn across the bed.

Haley gave a regal nod and a quick salute. "Yes sir." She grinned at him, loving him clearly.

It was all they needed.


	4. Chapter 4

PART IV

The wind ruffled through Haley's hair from the half open window of her parents' station wagon. The crisp ocean breeze brought a salty feeling to her skin and she closed her eyes to take in a deep breath. She had forgotten how much she missed the beach, Myrtle Beach in particular. Hanging out at Nathan's beach house had brought a similar comfort, but there was just something about Myrtle Beach that gave her a good feeling. Here were good family memories; times with her family she would never forget. And this year, as she felt Nathan's hand flex in hers, this year she was making new memories.

Her parents had certainly surprised her when they had invited Nathan along on their family vacation. But after seeing how well her parents and Nathan had gotten along, she knew it was bound to be a great week.

The car rounded the curve and the beach house came into a view, an old Victorian with a giant wrap around porch. Haley had fallen in love with the house the first moment she saw it, imagining all the things it had seen. It was such a romantic house full of old history and great potential. Her sister, Taylor, had only seen how run down it was, while Haley had seen the promise it represented. That had always been one of their major differences.

She was nervous about Nathan meeting Taylor, there was no denying that. Taylor had always been overly sexual, flaunting, teasing in every sense of the word, but she had definitely gotten worse once she had left for college. And for everything that Taylor was, Haley wasn't. She was never going to be the type that carried her sexuality around like a badge; she just simply hoped that Nathan loved her enough to be unfazed by Taylor's overt nature.

Haley turned to look at Nathan then, wanting to see how he would react to the old home, knowing he was used to the lush style of the Scott beach house. She wanted him to love it for all its wonderful simplicity, its old picturesque grace and endless possibility. Kind of the way she hoped he loved her.

Nathan looked over at her, feeling her eyes on him and gave her hand a squeeze. She found herself voicing her thoughts, "What do you think?"

He looked back at the house as Jimmy pulled the car into the circular drive. "It's beautiful Hales, it really is." He gave her a wink and a genuine smile before throwing open his car door to help Jimmy with the luggage.

Lydia turned around in the front seat and grinned at Haley. "Why wouldn't he love it honey? Stop worrying so much." She reached back and gave Haley's hand a pat before following the boys as they carted the luggage up onto the porch.

Haley sighed as she followed her parents and Nathan into the foyer, taking in the large, sweeping staircase she had fallen on when she was six after running away from Tommy and the snake he was promising was going to bite her. Nathan stood in front of her, his eyes roaming the openness of the entry way, before wandering up to look at the second floor landing.

"So Nathan, Haley will give you the tour, show you your room." Jimmy clapped a hand on Nathan's back, all but shoving Haley's suitcase into his open arm.

"Oh yeah, of course. You get to stay in Mark's old room." Haley grabbed her bag from Nathan and began the walk up the staircase, already talking about how beautiful the architecture of the house was. All Nathan could do was focus on how cute Haley looked in those shorts. A week in a room just down the hall from Haley's; this was going to be pure torture.

"Here's your room. It's pretty simple, but you probably won't be in here all that often."

"Not if your room is down the hall, that's for sure." Nathan wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Down boy." Haley laughed in spite of herself. "But yeah, my room is actually right next door." She blushed considerably.

"Oh I won't be in this room at all then. Are your parents trying to torture me, or is it really an elaborate plan for them to catch us in some awkward situation? This is a teen comedy gone bad."

"It does sort of seem that way, doesn't it?" Haley stopped to think, her eyebrows furrowing together. "Looks like this week just got interesting." She smirked at him.

"Definitely. Come here." Nathan pulled her close, snuggling into the warm curve of her neck. Haley wrapped her arms around his waist, loving the solid feel of him.

"Mom said you brought a hottie and I can see for once that she was right." Taylor made an unpleasant appearance, leaning on the door jamb.

"Taylor." Haley's voice lacked all enthusiasm.

"Hey Haley. Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" She smiled seductively at Nathan before crossing the room in a sexy swagger, her eyes glued to Nathan, who still had his arm wrapped around Haley's waist.

"Taylor, this is my boyfriend Nathan. Nathan, this is my sister Taylor." Haley squirmed under Taylor's watchful gaze, uncomfortable with how much attention she was giving Nathan.

"Hi." Nathan's tone was biting, bordering on rude. "Hey Hales?" He brought her attention back to his face, giving her a sweet smile. "You want to show me around this town?" Haley nodded, a bright smile breaking out across her face. "Excuse us." Nathan all but pulled Haley through the door leaving a stunned and slightly pissed off Taylor behind them.

Haley turned to him as the walked down the staircase and out the front door. "Thank you."

He gave her a grin. "Anytime."

Nathan had never had such a good time with her before. Being in Tree Hill wasn't the same as Myrtle Beach. Here he felt they could do anything, see anything, be anything. They had simply walked along the beach for hours, stopping at random shops along the boardwalk.

They had stopped at a hamburger stand, one of those ones you only see in beach towns like this, while Haley had insisted on treating him to his first meal in town, but when it had come time to pay she had realized she didn't have enough money for the two of them. She had sent him a cute smile, simply saying, "I'll gladly pay you Tuesday for a hamburger today."

He had smiled, wrapping his arm around her and whispered in her ear, "You can pay me another way." Which had earned him a quick jab in the ribs and a brief giggle.

It had been peaceful, content, a nice change from the dark mood that Taylor's presence had almost dropped on them. He could tell Taylor was going to be a pain in the ass, and it was clear she enjoyed torturing Haley. But he'd deal with her, brush her aside, and make sure Haley had the best week he could manage.

Their first dinner with the entire family had been interesting. Mark and Carrie had brought over their two young children Drew and Lizzie. Drew had immediately taken to Nathan, following him around. He liked Mark and Carrie, could see the similarities Haley shared with her oldest brother. They were clearly the most alike in their easy going natures and quick wit. Nathan and Mark had bonded as well, talking about sports, and Nathan had found him to be an interesting guy.

Taylor, however, was another story. She seemed to believe that any man under the age of 50 was fair game, especially him. She had poured on the charm, tossed her hair around, and had worn what he thought must have been the skimpiest tank top he'd ever seen at a dinner table. Lydia and Jimmy had done their best to ignore their older daughter, seeming to cut off all attention to her outrageous behavior, but she had goaded Haley into more than one argument. There wasn't enough consoling in the world for Haley once she got upset with Taylor, and Nathan had tried his hardest to soothe. Taylor was the type of girl he'd met time after time; the type of girl he would've given a second glance to before he discovered what was real and important with Haley. Taylor represented a part of his life he was glad was over, a part that had been fake and phony. He saw no reason to even be nice to her.

The easy banter of the James family made Nathan wish his family had one ounce of this togetherness. Had he ever talked with Dan the way Mark and Jimmy laughed back and forth? Could he even remember a conversation with Dan that wasn't centered on basketball or winning?

He took to the James family, grasping at the idea of being included in this tight knit clan, ready to be accepted. And by all accounts, he was. Mark clearly liked him, Carrie was nothing but sweet, and Taylor seemed to like him too much. And from what Lucas had told him, Lydia and Jimmy clearly liked him. All in all, he was glad he was so welcome in this loving family.

That first night had been pure torture trying to sleep all the while knowing Haley was right next door, in bed. It was enough to drive a teenage boy crazy. Especially a boy that was waiting, patiently or not, to be with said girl; that he loved. Nathan had tossed and turned virtually all night, trying to get out the image of Haley in those short cotton shorts he had glimpsed her in as he walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Now, here he was, barreling through a bowl of cornflakes, waiting for Haley so they could go to the beach. He wasn't sure watching Haley in a bathing suit all day was the right remedy for a fitful night's sleep.

Footsteps sounded on the stairs, and Nathan watched the open doorway, waiting for that first glimpse of Haley, instead greeted with the barely covered Taylor. Nathan rolled his eyes at her blatant overtures, before focusing once again on his cornflakes.

"Going to the beach today?" Taylor tossed her hair over one shoulder, readjusted the strap of her thin pink bikini.

"Yep." Where the hell was Haley?

"I'm sure you'll like it down there. If you want to know all the good spots to hit, I could show you." She gave him a little wink.

"No thanks."

"Don't you have somewhere to be Taylor?" Haley spoke up for the doorway, her hand defiantly on her hip.

"Well if you change your mind Nathan, you know where to find me." She sent him one last glance before smirking at Haley and waltzing out the front door.

"She is unbelievable!"

Haley had been ranting about the confrontation in the kitchen the whole walk to the beach. Nathan had nodded and agreed all along the way, even though he wished they could just stop talking about Taylor.

"I mean, she knows you're my boyfriend, but she's made it her mission to try and sleep with you. What the hell is wrong with her?" Haley threw down her stuff, picking a semi-secluded spot yards from the ocean line.

"Hales, could we please stop talking about Taylor?" Nathan spread out his towel, hunkering down to look up at her through his sunglasses. "I really would rather hang out with you than worry about your sister."

Haley sighed deeply, "You're right. I'm sorry." Haley spread out her towel next to his, pulling off the tank top she wore over her bathing suit and then sliding off her shorts, before settling next to him. She took in the stare he was giving her, "what?"

"How come I've never seen that bathing suit before?" Nathan found his mouth considerably dry.

"This? Oh, I just got it last week on a shopping trip with Peyton and Brooke. Brooke all but forced me to try it on, and what do you know, I liked it." Haley glanced down at the simple black and aqua bikini, pulling self consciously at the bottom ribbing, unaware of the focus she was bringing to her chest.

"Remind me to hug Brooke when we get back." Nathan leaned over to give her a long kiss.

Haley blushed considerably, but returned the kiss forcefully, slipping her tongue between his lips. She pulled back, gave him a long look.

"Want to go for a swim?"

Nathan agreed eagerly, "Oh hell yeah."

Haley raced him to the ocean, feeling him right behind her. She dove in, relishing the coolness of the water in contrast to the sun's heat. She turned to find him behind her, only in the water up to his waist, his eyes holding hers.

She gave him a sly wink seconds before she sent him a face full of water.

His features registered shock, his mouth dropping open in shock. "Of course you know this means war." He lunged for her, sending her squealing into the surf.

They had spent a full day at the beach, full of water play, sand castles, and frolicking in the surf. They had acted out every corny scene from every sappy romantic movie in history, he was sure of it, and he had done it all willingly with a huge smile on his face.

Nathan lay restlessly now under the thin sheets, recalling the events of the day. They'd shared a day full of intense moments, flirting between careful seduction and careless fun. He loved how the two could intertwine so effortlessly, that they could be both intense and simple all at the same time. He wasn't sure when this easy part of their relationship had settled, but he knew he liked it. Nathan found himself lost in his thoughts, completely unaware to his bedroom door being opened and a figure sliding through the open slit.

He smelled her before he saw her in the dark, that soft subtle smell of the lavender perfume she used. Smiling in the dark, he rose on his elbows and spoke softly, "Why Miss James, are you trying to get us in trouble?"

She giggled sexily, her hair rumpled from tossing and turning, "What can I say; I can't control myself around you." Haley slid into the bed next to him, already knowing exactly how he'd feel next to her, his warm body pulsing beneath her, and wanting him even more for it. She wrapped her arm around his waist, pulling herself closer, loving the feel of his shirtless chest against hers. She pressed a kiss right above his heart, nuzzling her nose into his chest, breathing in the cologne that clung to his skin.

Nathan shifted, pulled her tight up to him, his hand grazing her butt. She went willingly, her hand sliding under the covers to feel him through his shorts, wanting to feel him. He moaned quietly, trying to stifle the sound into her hair, before pushing her head up and capturing her lips with his. The ocean breeze picked up through the open window, adding a crisp layer to the growingly heated exchange.

She kissed him forcefully, pushing him onto his back and leveraging herself over him. She wanted this power, to feel him tremble from her kiss, her touch, to know that in that instant he wanted her as much as she wanted him. His hands flexed on her hips, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of her butt, pulling her in tightly against him, grinding his hips into hers. A breathless moan escaped between them, whether it was from him or her; neither knew.

She sat up then, low on his hips, straddling his strong thighs as she felt the planes of his chest, watched his muscles contract beneath her fingertips. She watched his face, watched the lust swirl dark in his eyes, his lips close around a low moan, before she leaned down to lick at his upper lip. He lifted his head then, taking her mouth forcefully, ending her teasing, wanting to taste her, feel her surround him.

A sound outside his door had them both halting, the shared breath between them hot and damp, their eyes large and unfocused. Haley could hear her mother talking to Taylor outside his door. She braced herself, willing her mother and sister to walk on by, leave her and Nathan to continue what she knew she was ready to do.

"Mom, c'mon, cut me a break." Taylor's indignant voice came through the door.

"No Taylor, I won't. You've been nothing but rude to Haley this week. You've crossed the line this time. Now your sister is happy, and Nathan's a nice boy. Leave them alone." Lydia's tone told both Haley and Nathan that she wasn't playing around.

"You know I was just teasing him. I'd never hurt Haley like that." Taylor's tone was mocking.

Lydia's voice came back biting, brittle. "Your sister has a chance at something you can only hope for one day. Don't take it from her."

There was a long pregnant pause before Taylor spoke again, the earlier cynicism gone. "Okay. You're right. I'm sorry."

"I love you Taylor, you know I do. But I worry about you. You need to find something that makes you happy."

"I'm trying Mom, I really am. I promise."

"Good. Here take this down to the kitchen. I'm sure we just woke up your sister and Nathan."

"Ha, like they're asleep. They're probably sneaking around somewhere." Taylor laughed. "Wait, you want me to put that where? Mom, I don't want to touch this."

"Too bad, now go. I'm going to check on your sister."

Haley muffled a gasp. Her mom would quickly realize if she wasn't in her own bed, she was most likely in someone else's bed, namely Nathan's. Nathan's hands soothed, running down her back, bracing to hear more.

It was Taylor's voice that saved them once more. "Oh Mom, leave her alone, she's worn out from the beach. I'm sure she's fine."

"I guess you're right. I'm going to head to bed. You tell your father not to stay up too late."

Their voices grew more distant as they walked further down the hall and Nathan felt Haley relax on top of him, her eyes wary. "That was close." She giggled into his chest.

"It's your fault. I was in here minding my own business when my girlfriend comes sneaking in."

"I didn't think you'd mind that."

"Trust me," he moved his hips under hers, "I don't."

"Nathan, I want you to know, if my mom hadn't stopped us just now, I was ready to be with you. I want to be with you. But I don't think this is the right place." She looked down into his eyes, her lips curled upward in a slight smile. She fingered the hair at his temple; saw the love in his eyes.

Nathan didn't respond, instead simply kissed her soundly, before pulling back to look in her eyes. "I'll be here when the place is right."

"I know you will. I love you."

"I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

PART V

It had been a fantastic week. Never had Haley had such a good time in South Carolina, enjoying the sand and the surf, the love and the laughter. And the heated moments, the sneaking around under the watchful eye of her parents and Taylor had made the passion that much sweeter. She knew now, without any doubt, that she was ready to be with Nathan. Completely. She wanted him, all of him, and she knew he felt the same way.

It had probably been the best week of their relationship. She had never felt closer to him than she had at the beach house, seeing him first thing in the morning, his face the last thing she saw before she fell asleep. After the second night when they had almost gotten caught by her mom, she had made it a habit to sneak into his room after everyone was asleep. They both knew nothing would happen, not with her family in neighboring rooms, but to sleep in the same bed as him, to feel the length of him pressed up against her back as his arms encircled her waist, to see the lazy smile he gave her first thing in the morning; well it made it all worth the risk. This was something she could get used to. And it had helped her make the decision to be with him, to give herself to him completely. She felt no hesitation, had no doubts, and now as she drove over to his house, after telling her parents she was going to be spending the night at Peyton's, she could barely contain the butterflies that fluttered in her stomach in anticipation.

She had figured she'd be nervous, had anticipated it. But the adrenaline she felt flowing through her was a welcomed surprise. She was ready, she had thought about it from every angle, and in the end love had won out. She just simply didn't want to deny herself him anymore. And she knew without a doubt, that Nathan was the one for her, and any remaining doubts she had had were washed away over the last week. It was a side to Nathan she rarely saw, the side that enjoyed being cheesy with her, that allowed himself to be carefree and simply enjoy being with her.

Haley turned the car into Nathan's apartment complex, pulling into an empty parking space. She stilled her hands on the wheel, breathing in a deep breath, a futile attempt at settling the butterflies. She wanted to feel him next to her now, to hear his words of reassurance as he led her over the cliff. She had dreamt many times about being with Nathan for the first time, the memories causing her to blush even now, but she was almost certain that her subconscious mind wasn't going to do him justice.

Gathering up the courage she threw open her car door, grabbing the overnight bag she had packed carefully, making sure she had all she needed, and headed for his apartment. Breathing deeply, she raised her fist to knock, her knuckles rapping on the wood door.

Swinging open the door Nathan looked at her with a bright smile. "Hey!"

One look at him, standing there in a simple t-shirt and jeans, Haley felt the nerves in her belly tighten, her pulse quicken. "Hey." She raised herself up, bringing her lips closer to his for a kiss, Nathan bending over to press their lips together fully. He pulled her into the apartment, pushing closed the door, all the while keeping their lips together, his hands framing her face. Haley gripped at his hips, her hands knotting at the cotton of his t-shirt.

Nathan pulled back then, his lips pecking hers softly before he looked her in the eye. "I'm glad you came over." He took in her face, his eyes raking over the slight blush that covered her cheeks. His eyes wandered to the bag on her shoulder, his look questioning.

"I told my parents I was staying at Peyton's." She chose not to elaborate, couldn't get the words out completely, yet her tone implied everything. The butterflies kicked up again, swarming, as his eyes searched hers, looking for any doubt or hesitation. She kept her eyes on his face, wanting him to know she was ready, that she felt nothing but love and excitement for him.

He smiled warmly, pulling the bag off her shoulder and setting it behind the couch, he led her over to sit, a paused basketball video game on the television. "So how's the family recuperating after vacation? I still can't believe your dad challenged me to a game of one on one the last day. I tried not to play too hard, but years of Dan Scott training makes it hard to throw games."

Haley laughed then, pleased at the chance to talk, to relax, Nathan always seemed to know just what she needed. "I know you did. Mom is still teasing him about that granny shot he missed." Haley giggled, remembering the sight of her bright red father chasing Nathan around as he dribbled a basketball. It was true; Nathan had barely played, all but trying to give Jimmy the game, but in the end, still winning. "It was great of you to play with him." She rested her head on his shoulder, running her hand up and down the length of his arm.

"It was fun. I don't think I've ever laughed that hard playing before. With Dan it's all about form, stance, posture. But with your dad, he made me remember what it is I love about the game. He made it a game again, not just a way of life."

Haley's face flushed with pride, glad that her family was able to give Nathan something he so desperately needed. "Have I told you how great last week was?"

"Maybe once or twice." He grinned at her.

"No I'm serious. It was probably the best vacation my family's ever had. And you made it that." She grinned up at him.

"Well it wasn't hard to have a good time with your family. Did I mention I'm glad you're brother Ryan never showed up?"

"Yeah, well he wouldn't have had his hockey stuff with him anyway, it's summer. Besides, I may have exaggerated how over protective he is of me." She winked.

"Oh really?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her in tight to his side.

"Yeah, pretty much everyone knows I can take care of myself. They know I'm more responsible than most of them."

"So you were trying to freak me out for no reason?"

Haley shrugged. "Basically."

Nathan couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out. "You are something, aren't you?"

She grinned widely then, "You know it."

A silence settled over them, an awkward step as they both knew what was coming, looming in the distance, a giant leap in their relationship. Nathan felt his palms go sweaty, an unknown feeling to him, as he saw Haley subconsciously lick her lips, drawing attention to her soft, pink lips.

"Are you thirsty?" Haley's nervous tone broke the silence.

"What?" Nathan looked at her, confused.

"Thirsty? Water? Anything?" She stood to walk to the kitchen, wanting to busy her mind, to still her nerves as she struggled in this newfound awkwardness.

"Hales." Nathan's clear voice had her pausing, her back to him as he rose to stand behind her. He lifted a hand, ran it briefly over her shoulder, turning her towards him. Her eyes focused on the logo of his t-shirt, feeling shy in front of him. "Hey." He raised her chin to look at him. "Nothing has to happen. If you want to just sit and talk, or watch a movie, or hell, even play a game, I'm here. I don't expect any-"

Nathan was cut off by Haley's lips aggressively pressing against his, her arms banding around his waist, pulling her body flush against him. He met her hungrily, their lips rough, their tongues dueling feverishly. She bit down on his bottom lip, her mouth demanding more, wanting more as he backed up to sit on the couch, pulling her roughly into his lap in one fluid move. She sat low on his hips, her body rocking over him, feeling his arousal as she rubbed back and forth. The breath he was holding came out on a long, guttural moan and she clamped her mouth on his, wanting to take in as much as she could. No longer were her nerves a hindrance, but instead she used the energy, let her body take over, moving over them, pushing herself as close as she could get. Nathan dug his fingertips into the flesh of her hips, wanting to feel her real against him, as his mouth continued to press against hers, his teeth raking over her bottom lip. She was heated above him, he could feel the energy coming off her in waves and he took a moment to enjoy it. This was a completely new side to Haley, a side where she obviously pushed her inhibitions to the back burner, and instead was intent on being with him in every aspect of the word.

Nathan felt his emotions surging, a new feeling taking hold of his nerves, pushing him to reciprocate her manic behavior. He wanted her, needed all of her, and he sat up, pushing her back against the length of the couch. He hovered above her, taking in her eyes clouded with desire and lust, before taking her mouth again. His tongue plunged, teased, tasted as his hands moved slowly over her sides, teasing the hem of her tank top, and then finally lifting the cotton up. His fingers drove up the cotton inch by maddening inch and Haley felt herself squirm beneath him, wanting to feel his hands on her skin, their bodies pressed together. The need within her was building and she began to whimper, a soft pleading sound.

She tried to hurry his movements, wanting to feel all of him now, but he pulled back, looking her in the eye. "There's no hurry Hales. Let me make it special." Haley felt her insides melt before he took her mouth again this time in a slow, deliberate kiss. She forced herself to slow, wanting to remember every action, every word said, every feeling as he pushed her slowly toward a new experience. Pushing her tank top up her rib cage, he bent his head to kiss her belly button, his tongue swirling around as his hands teased the bottom of her bra, his fingers easing beneath the elastic to feel the soft mounds. Haley arched up, wanting to feel his hand on her, to feel the hot palm of his hand cup her. He pulled off the rest of her tank top, allowing himself a moment to simply look at her then.

There she was in front of him in a simple white bra, her hair tousled, her eyes heavy. This was lust. Nathan felt his heart pinch, his arousal tighten as he bent to give her a sweet kiss, wanting to savor this moment for her.

She moved to sit up, her expression changing as she reached behind her to unclasp her bra, pulling the material away to sit there in front of him, naked from the waist up. Nathan felt his breath hitch; his eyes slowly explore this unseen territory of her milky skin before she grabbed his hand, lifting it to cup her. The sigh that left her lips was his undoing. He pushed forward, wanting her to feel everything that was pumping within him, his hand moving over the smooth skin, before his fingers pinched lightly at her nipple. Haley gasped, her eyes lowering; a rush of emotions pulling low in her belly and she pushed herself into him more, wanting to feel more, wanting the emotions within her to strengthen and then break. She pulled restlessly at his t-shirt, wanting to feel his heated skin against hers, as his hands continued to circle and caress, his actions creating a pull in her belly. She was squirming, writhing under his hands, but she wanted more, wanted to feel more, feel it all, before his hands left her to tug off his shirt.

Haley opened her heavy eyes, took in the lopsided grin he gave her then, and she smiled brilliantly, as she felt herself building, her skin missing his touch. Her eyes roamed the tight skin of his chest, the muscles she had felt so many times, and when he bent again, his hands once again upon her chest, she felt herself sigh. His hands made circular motions and she could feel her hips begin to reciprocate the motion, her hips brushing over him, his breath coming sharply. She gave him a wicked grin, knowing it was her that caused this feeling in him, wanting to give him everything all at once.

Nathan narrowed his eyes at her, almost challenging her, before he bent his head low, his hot breath against the skin of her breast before he took her into his mouth. Haley's eyes shot open wide, her hand pulling at the hair at the nape of his neck, all but pushing herself further within his mouth, loving the feel of his tongue as it swirled and sucked her nipple. The tugging of his teeth pulled at the nerves that were bundled in her belly. A million colors flashed before her eyes, her held breath coming in one long moan, her hips bucking against his as she felt herself ride her first true orgasm.

The feeling of peace that came didn't last long as Nathan pushed her further, pushing her body into another spiral as his hands trailed her stomach, down to her center, to cup her through her jeans. His fingers pushed lightly and Haley moved her hips erratically, wanting to feel flesh against flesh, wanting to know what it felt to feel him inside her, at the very core of her.

Was he feeling this? Did he know just what he did to her? Haley wanted to ask, wanted to say so much but her breath was coming too fast, her mind racing too much for her to get any kind of sentence out. She pulled at his head, bringing his face to eye level with hers, took in the heavy look in his eyes, the desire that was breaking there, and wanted to push him over the edge. His fingers flexed over her, a shock wave resonating in her belly and she pushed him back, using her knees to hover above him. Her hands wandered to the zipper of his jeans and she felt his hand still hers, bringing their joined hands to his lips.

"I said I wanted this to be special." Her eyes questioned his, confused.

Without any more words he lifted her, her legs wrapping firmly around his waist as he carried her into the bedroom, kicking shut the door. Her eyes never left his, her hands spreading over his back, feeling the smooth lines. Laying her back on the bed, he moved to cover her, his body pressing her into the mattress and Haley sighed at the contact.

He kissed her long and slow, his hands moving between them to unbutton her jeans, his knuckles scraping at the soft skin of her belly, her stomach quivering slightly. He lowered the zipper slowly, teasingly, as she lifted her hips to help him ease her jeans up off her hips and around off her butt. His eyes never wavered from hers, wanting to see her face in the moment, wanting to remember exactly how she looked this first time; their first time. His hands pulled the jeans slowly off one leg and then the other, until she was there under him in nothing but a simple pair of cotton underwear. She blushed then, feeling his eyes on her, but he kissed her soundly and pressed himself into her side, letting her know just how much he wanted her.

She giggled then, her fingers intertwining with his as her hips bucked against his, feeling him strong and hard above her. Reaching a hand down she slid her fingers over his butt and into the waistband of the jeans, fingering the edge of his boxers. Nathan moaned low, his hips pulsing against her as she undid the button fly and pulled down the zipper. He was straining against the denim, the arousal she had felt many times before just separated from her by a thin layer of cotton.

Haley kissed him, wanting him to know exactly how much she wanted him as her hand slipped into his boxers, taking him in her hand. Nathan convulsed against her, his body itching to be joined with hers. He had thought about this moment, wanted it so much he thought at times he'd go crazy from the want, and now in this moment, he felt all his resolve breaking. His mind flashed, wanting to thrust into her then, push her to the edge of reason as fast and hard as possible, but his heart slowed him, allowed him to enjoy the feeling of her cool fingers wrapped around him as she tentatively began to move her hand up and down. The friction was almost too much, Nathan felt himself go blind with desire, the urge to press into her almost too much to control before he felt her kiss him, her tongue thrusting as her hand continued to pump. He groaned loudly into her mouth, his hands unable to keep still as they found their way to the very center of her, feeling her wet through her underwear, before pushing the cotton away very slowly, and slipping one finger within her.

She gasped then, a long pleasurable sound, and Nathan almost came at the sound of it. Her hips moved against his, her eyes struggling to stay open to watch him, the want to see what he saw in his eyes. He kissed her long and hard as he continued to circle within her and she felt herself tighten around him as he slipped in another finger. Her eyes shot open forcefully, her body convulsing as she gripped at his shoulders, her legs tightening around his waist.

"Nathan. Oh god Nathan." Her voice was low, the timber rough, and she moved her mouth to suck on the side of his neck, to taste the salt of his skin.

He nuzzled her neck as he continued to stroke her, loving the feel of her tight around him as his breath came out long and slow, "Hales."

She kissed him again, sweetly, wanting to taste him as she moved her hands to pull at the waistband of his boxers, ready for that final leap. He pulled back, his eyes holding hers, before he stood to remove the rest of his boxers. The nerves inside him jumped as he watched her eyes roam over his now fully naked body and he loved the slow, easy smile that took over her face.

Haley moved her hands over to slowly pull down her own underwear; her own eyes locked on his from the bed, and saw him grin at her. Reaching over to the nightstand, he grabbed a condom, rolling it on around him, protecting her, ready to love her completely. He seemed to hesitate, almost unsure if she was ready and Haley raised one hand to tug at his, pulling him back to her. He hovered over her, silent, as she moved her legs to wrap low around his waist.

He wanted it to be pleasurable for her, but knew the pain would come first. He hesitated, his body poised at her entrance before leaning over to give her one long kiss, hoping to alleviate the anxiety he could see coming over her features. His mouth close to her ear he spoke softly, hoping to calm her, "Just trust me Hales. I love you."

Nathan felt her body relax at his words and he pushed his hips forward, slowly entering the tightness of her. Haley gasped as pain shot through her, her walls constricting against him. He stilled himself, letting her adjust, feeling her body relax degree by degree before pushing all the way in, letting the length of him absorb her. He lifted his head to look into her eyes, nervous, only to see the pain subside and bone deep pleasure take over. She lifted her hips slowly, pulling him deeper as her walls tightened around him, milking him slowly.

He shuddered once, twice, wanting to remember this moment always, the moment when he made love to her in every sense of the word. He felt his body begin to move instinctually as her hips rose to meet the rhythm he was creating. He pushed into her, pulling back slightly to push again, over and over as Haley made soft mewing sounds beneath him, her breath hot against the side of his neck she kissed him. He wanted to give this to her, let her feel everything completely, and as he continued to rock within her he felt her break, felt her tighten and release around him, loving the beautiful arc of her neck as her head fell backwards. He kissed the crook of her neck, felt her pulse beneath him again, pumping faster as she opened her eyes to give him a look of love and passion. She clamped her thighs around him, her inhibitions gone, as she wanted him to join her in the feeling, wanted to feel him explode within her. Nathan felt the hold of her on him pull, before he lost himself in the smell of her, her voice hot in his ear as she called out his name over and over, and he pushed them further, hurdling them both over the edge once again.

"Oh my god, Nathan." Haley found her voice raspy and dry. She lay under him, pinned under his weight, yet the last thing she wanted was for him to move. She felt radiant, alive and powerful, and more than anything she felt loved. She couldn't have asked for a better experience, a better person, and at the moment all she could think was she wanted him again. Over and over, for the rest of her life. She ran her hands up the length of his back, felt the sticky sweat under her fingers, before she turned her head to kiss his ear. He moaned loudly, pulling himself up onto his elbows to look at her, his eyes worried.

She beamed at him, kissed him once, hard on the lips, her mouth red and swollen from his. His hair mussed with lines from where her fingers had been and he wore an easy smile. She had given him that smile. They had given it all to each other. And she had never felt better.

He rolled to the side, pulling her to lie across his chest, wanting to keep the feel of her skin against his. "How do you feel?"

She laughed, completely happy with herself. "Wonderful. Radiant. Fabulous. Relaxed. Pick any adjective, and you've got what I'm feeling."

Nathan's arm tightened around her waist, snuggling deeper into her, and she sighed. "Good, I'm glad."

Haley raised her head, looking him in the eye, enjoying the lazy pleasure that lay still in his features. "I love you."

He gave her a grin, "I love you too."

"Enough to get me some food?" She giggled as his eyes shot open.

"Food?"

"Yeah, food. I'm hungry. I worked up quite an appetite." She laughed again.

"What about me?" His tone was indignant.

"Oh I guess you did too." She shrugged it off. Nathan made a strangled cry and Haley had to force herself not to laugh. "C'mon please Nathan. Please." She stuck out her bottom lip in a seductive pout, but he ignored her, refusing to meet her eye. "Would you do it for a Scooby snack?"

Nathan eyed her, his hands wandering over her back, "No, but I'll do it for something else." He grinned at her.

"You are too much Nathan Scott, but I love you for it. Thank you."

"Thank you? For what?"

"Everything. You are everything to me. I love you." She kissed him, twirling her tongue lazily against his.

"I love you too Hales. More than you could ever know." He kissed her and moved to roll out from under her.

"Where are you going?" She moved with him, keeping him beneath her.

"You said you were hungry, I was going to get us something to eat." He tried to move again, but she moved further onto his chest, keeping him in place.

"I changed my mind; I'm hungry for something else now." She smirked at him.

Nathan laughed loudly. "Don't ever change."

"You can count on it mister." She leaned down to take his mouth again, loving the feel of him beneath her.

The streetlights shined through the slits of his shades, casting shadows on the walls as Haley moved over him, and Nathan swore he saw sparks fly in the dark.


End file.
